Its Nothing Special
by Tou-chan
Summary: Battle Royale II: Requiem. Even in a place like Shikanotoride there are nice people.


**Title:** It's Nothing Special  
**Author:** Tou-chan  
**Fandom: **Battle Royale 2: Requiem  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **Set pre-BR2 with minor hints to fics and RP logs written/acted out by friends. No spoilers for the movie.  
**Disclaimer: **I still don't own BR2 or any of the characters, but I'll happily take it off your hands if you do and take full blame for its horrible content.  
**Summary: **Even in a hellhole like Shikanotoride there are nice people.  
**Dedication: **For the givers and receivers of the random acts of kindness which occur each day.

-

-

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he shoved a small silver package into Shiori's hands beneath her desk shortly before class.

"What…?"

"Shut up and open it."

As she untied the white ribbon he stalked back to his seat to wait for his friends, not wanting to see Shiori's reaction. The obviously giftwrapped box opened to reveal a simple necklace; a fine silver chain with a clear glass bead in the center. As she fastened it around her neck she noticed a carefully written note inside the lid.

'There aren't many girls like you. –Kurosawa Ryo'

XXXXX

Every once in a while even Shintaro needed a break fro his routine, though he was never the one to realize it.

"C'mon, Shintaro. Lets go out tonight. My treat this time."

Asuka pulled her boyfriend out of his desk chair and towards the door, and even though he struggled briefly, Shintaro smiled as they walked towards the bus stop. It had been a while since they had gone to the mall together or just gone out to get a cheap meal, so she bought them large helpings of tempura before they went to the cinema to catch a movie.

XXXXX

Who knew a simple school dance would mean so much to a girl whose one wish was to buy a motorcycle and use it to get the hell out of Shinkanotoride? Kenji was at a loss. Never before would he have been caught dead at a school sponsored event, but she had changed all that. He had resorted to begging Naoki for help and even borrowed some of the blonde boy's clothes.

Everyone who saw them was shocked, the gaping mouths attested to that, but they were too lost in eachother to notice.

Yoshiyama Eri was one lucky girl.

XXXXX

It wasn't very often that flowers bloomed along the edge of the rugby field, or anywhere in the city for that matter. Osamu grinned from ear to ear at his chance to fawn over Kyoko, even if he didn't have enough courage to leave his name. As he gathered the few small daisies into his hand he hoped that she wasn't too tough to enjoy the simple things every now and again. He hoped that the little break from the normal would make her smile.

Hastily, Osamu stuck the small bouquet into the cubby holding Kyoko's street shoes before heading back outside, smiling.

XXXXX

Cold winter air settled over the rugby field as the game wore on. Everyone in the third year classes had been forced to attend, Takeuchi even took hit upon himself to chase the Schwarz Katze off of the stairs and onto the bleachers. The five leather clad boys grumbled amongst themselves and shouted occasional obscenities towards the players while nearby the tennis girls chatted, paying little attention to the game.

"Its really cold out here," Mayu muttered through slightly chattering teeth.

"Here," Tetsuya pulled off his thick leather jacket and draped it over Mayu's shoulders. She smiled as she zipped it closed.

XXXXX

Yuka's habitual shoplifting hadn't decreased, even after her transfer to Shikanotoride. She'd steal anything and everything, leaving her wallet and bank account full of unused cash.

"I got you guys a little something."

With a small movement Yuka fished two slightly mashed packages wrapped in white paper out of her jacket pocket and thrust them into the hands of Kazumi and Ai. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they tore away the paper to reveal elaborate, flowery cell phone straps.

"Thanks!"

"No problems," Yuka shoved her hand back into her pocket and curled her fist around the recipt.

XXXXX

In a fit of idiocy the leader of the Schwarz Katze tossed Masami's bento out the window for what wasn't the first time. He and Haruya searched the grounds for the remaining piecees, hoping to find it more salvageable than the previous one. As they gathered the scraps of what had been a plain black bento, Haruya had an idea.

"How about I buy you this next one?"

When school let out, Masami lead the way to the small store he had frequented as of late where thye picked up a simple red and black lacquer bento box.

"Thank you, Sakurai."

XXXXX

Mouthing off to the teachers at Shikanotoride would gain applause from the students, but, on the other hand, mouthing off to the students would get someone hurt. Even so, Nosaka Maho stubbornly refused to back down while facing the delinquents. Some said that she had to learn the hard way, but if that was the case she would have learned long ago.

Yasuaki always patched her up without chiding words, just smiling as he disinfected her cuts or iced swelling bruises. He knew his words wouldn't change her anyways.

"You're so strange, Nosaka."

"Yeah, well so are you, Hosaka."

XXXXX

There were times when Haruka wondered about her crush on Takuma. How could she like someone so angry at the world? The boy made no sense. Every time she thought she had him figured out, something would change and it would be back to square one.

"Hey, Kuze, would you like to hang out with us after practice?" The bleach blonde stood next to her, looking slightly flustered.

Haruka smiled and nodded in affirmation. It wasn't as if they never spoke, but it was the first time Takuma had ever been so –dare she say it– cheerful.

"See you, then."

XXXXX

It was just a couple of pictures. There were thousands of those booths around the city and his teammates drug him along regularly. It was nothing new.

What made this time so different? So meaningful? Because it wasn't with the other rugby players for a change. Even the most inane, trivial, or normal things are much more memorable when they're with someone you care about.

Shugo smiled as he tacked the row of photos to the old bulletin board above the desk in his bedroom, allowing the images of himself and the infamous Naoki Jo to smile back at him.


End file.
